Dipper Goes To The Combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell
by Usagi-X-Yami
Summary: Parody of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. This story is free of the nasty stuff. But in this version, Dipper meets a strange group of teenagers.


It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Well, as normal as Gravity Falls gets, anyways. Dipper Pines was reading his book, and Mabel, his twin sister, was wondering what he was doing.

"Dipper, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that strange book of yours all summer? You gotta go out, have an adventure!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Not now," Dipper said quietly. "I'm trying to decode this."

He was looking at a cryptogram that said, "MI TA HET NOBNIATOMIC ZIPZA UHT DAN OACT LBEL".* Dipper was offically stumped. He could not figure out what it meant. And it seemed very mysterious to him.

"Grunkle Stan is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Dipper!" Mabel exclames.

Dipper, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicly humiliated the last time he went, and he thought the food wasn't very good anyway.

"Mabel, I don't want to go to the diner," Dipper said solemnly. "I want to go somewhere else."

"But there is really nothing else in town, unless you count the combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell near the forest." Mabel replied.

"Taco Bell?" Dipper's ears perked up. He had Pizza Hut pizza before, but he had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food and pizza for some reason.

"Why don't we go to Pizza Hut and Taco Bell today?" Dipper asked.

"Taco Bell?" Grunkle Stan questioned. "Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged."

"I had my heart set on pancakes," Mabel moaned.

"Listen, you can go to Pizza Hut, or Taco Bell, or whatever it is, if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions," Grunkle Stan said.

"Fine, I will." Dipper said harshly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Grunkle Stan said. But as he was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door hit him on the way out.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Grunkle Stan. He was laughing.

So anyways, Mabel and Grunkle Stan went to the diner, while Dipper tried to find the combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book and a few bucks. But finding the combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The Mystery Book wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign in the forest. He went into the forest.

"Why would there be a combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell in the forest?" Dipper asked himself.

After hiking for about an hour, Dipper finally got to the combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any fast food restaurant he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Dipper. He stuck his hand into the pine needles.

"OW!" Dipper shouted. A pine needle poked him. It hurts.

The restaurant looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Dipper walked up to the resturant's door.

"Should I go in there?" Dipper asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? But I guess it's my only option. Mabel and Grunkle Stan are probably done with lunch right now."

And they were. Mabel wondered why Dipper hadn't come back yet, but Grunkle Stan didn't give a care.

So Dipper entered the resturant. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high celing. But he was surprised to see an unusual group of customers. They looked like teenagers, but they all had grey skin, black hair, yellow eyes, and horns colored like candy corn. They seemed to be having some sort of weird party. The strange teens were jamming, and there was music playing, which Dipper recognizes as Brodyquest. There was a creature with weird face paint cuddling a taco while drinking grape Faygo. A short haired female troll with red glasses was eating a pizza pie with a white dragon. What kind of crazy restaurant is this?

"I'm at the Pizza Hut! (What?) I'm at the Taco Bell! (What?) I'm at the Combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell!" sang some of the trolls as they were dancing. Dipper bumped into a pretty creature, with long wavy black hair, pink goggles, and a fucsia Pieces sign on her shirt.

"O)( my glub!" said the girl "I'm sorry. I )(ope I didn't )(urt anyfin." Dipper smiled at her.

"Oh no, I'm okay." said Dipper. "But seriously, what are you guys?" But at that moment, a troll with glasses and a violet Aquarius sign jumps up.

"Hey human, get your hands off of my girl." says the glassesed creature. "Wwho let a human in here? I thought this wwas supposed to be an all high blood party!"

"High what!?" asked Dipper confused.

"They're trolls." answered a female at the cash register. She and another cashier, were the only other humans in this restaurant.

Weirded out and confused, Dipper went up to the counter. There were two cashiers on the register, a human boy and girl not too older than him. They both had black hair and glasses.

Dipper decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register.

"Excuse me, I'll hav—"

"Why don't you try a slice of pepperoni pizza?" asked the boy.

"Because he'd like tacos a lot better." answered the girl.

Dipper couldn't decide what to order. He loved Pizza Hut pizza, but he always wanted to try Taco Bell.

"I'll order a slice of pizza AND a taco." Dipper said finally. He looked back and saw the clown faced troll was break dancing, shirtless. "You know what?" he says, "Could you make it to go?"

"Ok, then." The cashiers said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When they came out, they had Dipper's food in a carryout box.

"That'll be 2 bucks." said the cashiers.

"Thank you, um, John and Jade." he said reading the name tags. Dipper gave him the money, and went home the way he came.

LATER

"So," asked Mabel, "How was your taco and pizza?"

"The food was good." answered Dipper. "But there were some strange people in there...


End file.
